A new life for the devil's daughter
by Starr Skyes
Summary: A girl with a bad attitude decides to run away from life after a accident happened, but finds herself working on a farm instead. When she starts to meet the townspeople, her life turns out only to get worse. However, a diamond is always starts out rough.
1. Here I am! My new life!

**Elloz! This is my first P.O.V. fanfic, so treat me nicely please!! I have 2 Sonic fanfics and a Alice Academy fanfic. I might post them later, but harvest goddess knows when! There's a funny story to this fanfic's "release date." At first, it was suppose to be September 11, my birthday, then the "you have to wait 2 days" thing came up and I decided to put it up September 13, yesterday. Well, I was going shopping that day, which didn't ruin my fanfic plans cause I already knew I was going shopping, and we came home at 9. Well, I got the Wii along with Wii sports, Wii play, The Dog Island, and Catz 2. (I along got this toy shop game that looked easy, and kinda like a harvest moon game. I mean, I knew it had NOTHING to do Harvest Moon. Well, the game turned out to be REALLY hard. Right now, my profits are NEGATIVE 480) So, we played until 2 AM in the morning! So, it was pushed back until today, September 14. Well, before I start to chatter, I'll go ahead and start the story.  
**

**Note: I don't own Harvest Moon, at least, not yet. laughs evilly**

**Chapter 1 - Claire's P.O.V.**

Here I was, standing in front of what Mr. Yoshizaki thought was a "amazing house in the wilderness." Obviously, he never seen this "amazing house" for himself! All it was was a overgrown shack!! Sure, most shacks don't have room for two windows and a door, but it certainly was small...too small. Just as my hand laid on the bronze colored knob to unwillingly open the door, a annoying voice startled me into turning around and jumping into a defencive stance. It was the chibi mustache mayor with the red coat and top hat! I got out of my stance to face the shaking mayor.

What was his name again? Dofus?...Thomas? No, definitely Dofus. Oh well...I did a mental shrug as I "listened to him."

I half blamed him for me being here anyways, since he lend me here and told me things that got my hopes up, like, "You'll be surprised by what Mr. Yoshi gave you!"

All I wanted was a get away from civilization after such a tragic event happened!! Was that too much to ask?! At least back in the orphanage I was only surrounded by old peoples and kids that were at least 7 years younger then me!

"Are you listening, Claire?" The mayor, whose name carelessly slipped my mind again, was blabbering on as I thought about my anger. A awkward silence loomed around us as we stood in front of the ugly, overgrown shack of mine. I stared at him with my eyes full of uninterest.

"Hell no." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mayor what's-his-face was definitely angry.

"Anyway, get some rest tonight and I'll show you around town tomorrow, OK?" He smiled, despite his anger, which really pissed me off.

"Yes, yes, father. I'll be sure to do so." I mocked as he frowned.

"Oh." I added seriously, knowing that if I joked around any longer he would chop my head off without a second thought. "About tomorrow, don't worry about showing me around. I'll be busy with a tan . I don't plan on making any friends here anyways." I lazily walked inside before he could claw my face out.

I looked around the room so that I could get used to my surroundings a bit. It looekd like a shack inside too...Well, it had all the basic living stuff, a bed, T.V., mirror, a bookcase, and a tool box that I was use I would never need. So, it was decent...for a cockroach.

I sighed heavily and dragged myself to bed, not bothering with the hassle of changing clothes.

**The next day - Claire's P.O.V.**

I awoke to a impatient knock at the door. I groaned and looked at the clock...I could barely make out the numbers...WHAT THE HELL!? It was 5 AM in the morning! Who in their right minds would knock so loudly at this hour?!

I cursed under my breath as the caveman knocking continued. It was probably that mayor. I had two good reason why I thought so. One, he was NOT in his right mind. Two, he looked like one of those idiots who would forget that I didn't want a tour of his "magical unicorn, happy-go-lucky town" and all that crap. I swung open the door, ready to cut my little mayor "friend" into little pieces.

But the doorway was empty. I stood there, expressionless, that is, until a saw that ugly top hat poking out from the corner of the shack. I sighed, putting down a axe that I found in the toolbox and figured would help chop the little mayor up. I groaned out loud, if he asked me about his town tour, I swear, I'd skewer his heart and give it to the nearest and savagest beast I could find...I walked over and kicked the hat lightly. I wondered if he glued it to his head because it didn't seem to fall off like most hats would. He jumped to his feet, his face looking pale as if he saw a ghost. Ewwwwww...I thought, boredly, he was sweating. REAL bad too. I figured I'd listened to him this time, incase I was able to find any reason NOT to feed him to the wild animals.

"Claire, are you SURE you don't want a tour?" I stared at him, replaying yesterday. I said no, right? I shook my head, even more pissed off at this guy. He seemed to understand, because he let it go.

But, as soon as I turned to go back to bed, he pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me with a disappointed look on his face and turning to leave himself. I quickly stopped him, holding the bag of turnip seed with a questioning look, "What's this for?"

He stared at me, his face was a mix of confusion and amusement.

"It's a welcoming gift. To help start out your farm life." I blinked.

"Wait...farm...life?" What the hell? I just came here to get away from people." He stared at me, the amusement vanished from his face.

"W-well..." I glared at him, before realizing this perfect opportunity.

"Never mind, I'll do it. Just don't expect me to get along with the idiots who live here." I smiled at him for the first and last time in my life.

He was happy, angry for me calling his people idiots, but happy none or less. He quickly agreed and left, holding back his urge to skin me alive.

**Thank you for reading! Please look forward for next time! Also, please help me get better in writing by writing reviews! Also, I'm sorry for it being so short. I thought it would be long since it took 5 pages of notebook paper and 3 weeks to write and edit. laughs Also, don't be afraid to be a little mean. I am not the best writer, so I know there will mistakes, but I would like you to at least TRY to be as nice as you can.**


	2. If she likes you, you're both idiots!

**YAY! Second chapter! Well, the last one was pretty short, so I'm going to try and make this one longer!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2- Gray's P.O.V.**

I groaned in misery as I realized it was time for work. I stretched a little before unwillingly jumping out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. I slipped on my work clothes and scurried to the door before-

A loud, cheery roared in my ears, "GOOD MORNING BRO! ARE YOU LEAVING ALREADY?!"

I turned to horribly face the happy orange haired tom-boy. I nodded, trying to end this quickly, so grandpa wouldn't have another reason to yell at me.

Ann, my hyper little sister, seemed to pout despite not having a reason, "You just got up! At least eat break feast!"

I shook my head and cursorily ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I sighed heavily, already knowing how horrid today would be.

I was right in front of the door of my worst nightmare and I was just about to open the door.

However, I detected the sound of music that seemed to have been playing without my acknowledge. The music was accompanied by a soft, sweet voice.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

I backed away from the door, and checked out the noise as if controlled.

**Claire's P.O.V.-**

It was morning, and I loved it. I stretched as the music played. My favorite song, "One step at a time by Jordan Sparks" was on. I was and always will be in a good mood after I hear this.

Just by hearing this song, I knew I would have a good day today. It was, like, the law.

That is, until today. The music suddenly stopped and the only thing you could hear was me singing.

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be_-

I stopped late, not realizing the song was gone until I turned around to turn the music up.

"Who are you?" I heard. I looked at the boy with orange hair, a UMA hat, and a jacket despite it being Spring.

"Who are you?" The boy repeated in a harsher tone. I glared at him.

"Who's asking?" I asked in loud, angry voice.

"I asked first." I growled, turning my head sharply away with a HUMPH!

"Not telling. Get off my property." I ordered, not looking at him.

The boy glared, but left. I grinned in triumph, "And that's what happens when you mess with Claire Johnson on her turf!"

I laughed in victory, but stopped, realizing what I had to get done today.

I rushed to get my tools and headed outside the farm. I stopped, my rack sack and arms full of tools that looked old and worn out, to look at the deserted town.

"What did you get yourself into, Claire?" I thought angrily to myself as I stomped the rest of the way.

It took me 4 hours before I got there. Which is surprising, right? Who knew the blacksmith was right there when I got out of the farm?

I went around looking for it, practically giving myself the tour of the town. Now, I wasn't lost...Just...wandering around despite having some where to go. I finally stopped when someone asked what I was doing. It was a girl in overalls with a orange haired braid. I almost growled at her, having been reminded of that ignorant boy from this morning. They had the same hair color after all, and if you add the fact I've been thinking of him all day, things don't add up to happy AT ALL.

I turned my head away with my nose in the air, "The blacksmith! Why would _you _want to know!?" I asked in a unhappy tone.

I thought to myself, "I wouldn't BE angry if it wasn't for HIM disturbing my happy song!!"

"The blacksmith?!" she sounded surprised, a hint of pleasure in her felicitous voice.

Having talked to her a bit, I realized she was NOTHING like the boy from earlier. This somehow reassured me, and I didn't dislike her at all.

"The blacksmith is over there. You take a left, then follow the road. It should be on your right." She yelled even though I was right there.

I thought a bit before concluding that I DID dislike her still, mostly because that loud, cheery voice gave me a headache after a while.

I nodded and started to leave, but she shout after me.

"Can you yell "Gray is a cutie pie" when you get there?" I stared at her awkwardly before shrugging and heading off, only to be disrupted again.

"Don't say who said it either, please!!"

I sighed, thinking, "I don't even know your name, retard!!"

I got to the blacksmith, finally. It was 11. Almost noon. I sighed, "great." I groaned

**Gray's P.O.V.-**

The bell rang a little as I was working on a broach. The door slammed and I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was familiar, "Can you fix these up a bit?"

I jumped at the clash of tools on the table and the broach slipped from my fingers, instantly breaking on the ground.

I heard TWO voices, "Can you see we're trying to talk here?! Give us some piece and quiet!!" I looked over my shoulder to see who the second voice was.

It was the blond from this morning!! It ran close to her, "You don't tell me what to do! You don't even know me!"

"I know you now. Your name is IDIOT and your age is 2!" she spat, not effected by me towering over her.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO A CUSTOMER LIKE THAT! GET BACK THERE AND CLEAN UP RIGHT NOW!" I scrambled to my post after I glared at the girl one last time.

She snickered and went back to talking to grandpa. She leaned over the counter with a huge grin.

I knew those two would get along. They were perfect for each other. If the blond was a little older, I'm sure they would be true lovers and run away to some far away island. Heck, they could be true lovers right now and go off to some island! If not a island, some distant land where there are only wild animals and tree. Either way, I would win!

It was about an hour later the girl started to back away from the counter with a grin. I saw her jump a little with a face that said she remembered something. Probably more work for us.

She laughed a little, her face red as if what she remembered was a joke she heard. I looked at grandpa to see he was also confused.

She laughed a little more before blurring out, "Gray is a cutie pie!" I blinked, feeling my face burn. I glanced at grandpa again to see him glance right back. I quickly looked away, still burning hot.

Grandpa cleared his throat, "Have you MET Gray yet?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the girl shaking her head like it was no big deal, "Not a clue! I don't EVER want to meet Gray either."

Grandpa let got a chuckle of both amusement and nervousness. "Was it just luck that it happens to be that a Gray is here?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope. Some weird idiot girl told me to yell that. I don't even know why I listened to her. I guess it was out of curiosity. Tell me, who IS this Gray? I bet he's another idiot dating the idiot I talked to."

I jumped, "Idiot?" I snapped, making her look at me. She stared at little, before letting out a burst of giggles.

"YOU'RE Gray?" I glared at her, slowly nodding.

"I can SO see why you two are dating!" I blinked a little.

"I'm...dating no one." She stared at me, completely stopping the seemingly endless laughter from before.

"That cold dude...Wait till I tell her, she'll be so heart broken. She'll probably be the only girl you even THOUGHT of you." She snickered, turning away after smiling at Grandpa. "Bye Saibara!" She exited, leaving me and Grandpa obviously confused.

I sighed, another thing to think about..."Who WAS she talking about anyways? Was it a girl who like me?" I could already feel my eyes sparkle as I thought, "Maybe even....Mary?" I grinned happily.

"Maybe this new girl wasn't so bad after all? She might even be the key to Mary!" I blinked, "No way that girl is good luck..." I sighed in disappointment and continued my work.

**Another short chapter....Someone kill me! DX PLEASE! Please rate and comment! Also please take this quiz and help me find Claire's boy. XD**

**(I give the credit of this quiz idea to Neko Starr. Please read her fan fics!)  
**

**Perfect: Rick**

**1 wrong: Gray**

**2 wrong: Cliff**

**3 wrong: Doctor**

**4 wrong: Kai  
**

**5 wrong: Won**

**6 wrong: Kappa  
**

**7 wrong: Mr. Gourmet**

_**~~1, What song was Claire listening to?~~**_

**A. One step at a time**

**B. Every time we touch**

**C. Don't stop the music**

**D. So what**

_**~~2, What was "the law" for Claire when she listens to the song?~~**_

**A. She'll be happy the rest of the day.**

**B. She wasn't allowed to yell at someone.**

**C. She had to wear blue.**

**D. She had to scream at a orange haired boy.**

_**~~3, In the last chapter, what did Claire think of Thomas?~~**_

**A. A handsome devil!**

**B. A idiot who didn't know what he was doing.**

**C. A chibi, dofus, mustache mayor.**

**D. A chibi hobo from the forest.**

_**~~4, What happened when Claire entered the shop?~~**_

**A. She screamed, "GRAY IS A CUTIE PIE!~~~~"**

**B. She dumped the tools onto the counter, making a noise, making Gray drop the thing he was working on.**

**C. The door slammed and Gray recognized her voice, but didn't remember who was until he looked at her.**

**D. He day dreamed about Mary and him being together, while Saibara and Claire were together.**

_**~~5, What do you think Claire thought when she realized who Gray was?~~**_

**A. "No biggie."  
**

**B. "H-how embarrassing...M-my stupid curiosity...I knew I should've left..."**

**C. "OMG!!! X3 DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!!! HE WAS LIKE, "REALLY?!? I THINK YOU ARE TOO!!!" AND I WAS LIKE, "REALLY?!?" AND HE WAS LIKE, "REALLY!" THEN I GAVE HIM A BIG FAT KISS!!! X3"**

**D. "o_O Wow...die Gray. Just die...Please....For all of us?"**

_**~~6, What was Gray working on?~~**_

**A. Earrings  
**

**B. Necklace**

**C. Broach**

**D. Bracelet**

**_~~7, Who told Claire to yell something in the shop? What was it?~~_**

**A. Anna, I Love Grey**

**B. Bob, I smell like bananananananananananananananananas~~~~**

**C. An, Gray is a cutie pie**

**D. Ann, Gray is a cutie pie**

_**~~8, What did she say when Saibara asked if it was luck that Gray was there?~~**_

**A. Yep. I hate Grey.**

**B. Nope. I've been stalking Gray and I felt like confessing today.**

**C. Yep. I was trying to be funny.**

**D. Nope. Some idiotic girl told me to say that.  
**


	3. Meek Little Librarian

**ALRIGHT! Soooo, I was absent for....a bit, and my stories got deleted. *sighs* So, I started from scratch, and I hope to update periodicly from now on!**

**On a side note, LOKI-SAMA! I highly recommend Mythical Detective Loki to ALLLLL anime lovers! The theme songs rock and the characters are allllll so cute! Its a bit romantic (not sure if anyone will end up with anyone, but there's love triangles), but its mostly comedy and fantasy.3**

**...Aaaaaannnnyyyyyway, here's "A new life for the devil's daughter!"**

**-Chapter 3: Claire's P.O.V.-**

It was suppose to be simple....and easy...

However, looking at the barren wasteland before me, I realized how futile everything was....and...how hard it was. Not to mention how much energy it was. Yeah...Farming is pretty rough.

I sat there, staring blankly at the field. My knees against my chest, and sweating head to toe. Well, this sucked, that's for sure. Plants are really stubborn. I took cared of them perfectly, and not even a sprout showed up.

I planted them, watered them, and then waited. But not a single stem showed up even after a week of waiting. It was obvious everything was rigged!

Maybe they had some cheats, or a walk through for this kind of stuff. Like, maybe if I meet the Easter bunny, he'll give super seeds that grow over and over by themselves without me having to do anything.....or maybe gold seeds from a leprechaun...

I sighed, "As if anything stupid as that would happen in real life..." I glanced at the sky, watching the clouds get pushed around and bullied by the wind. I sighed a little once more before standing.

"I'm probably just not informed enough..." I mumbled, "Maybe there will be a computer in the library."

I went into my room, grabbing a small case and placed it in the pocket of my overalls, then took off. I hated people, but hopefully the librarian was some old lady who was asleep. I mean, its not like I'll take any home. Its too troublesome carrying some heavy books only to read it and then having to carry it back. Besides, I'll be on the computer.

I jumped a little when I came to the square and glanced around. "Where the heck am I now?" I blurted out, glaring at the event board.

"Spring Thanksgiving/ Spring 14th/ "Boys give girls chocolate."

I glared at it, feeling sick in my stomach, "Whatever happened to white day? At least that name didn't make me think of birds tearing into my stomach. Not that it makes the event itself any less sickening...." Still, I could help but wonder what today was. I pretty much lost track of the days when I started farming. I glanced at the event board once more to realize it showed the day and month on the corner.

"Spring....10th..." I gave a sigh, "Only 4 days then, huh? I'll make sure to stay inside on that day and pray that a couple won't hang out on my farm...."

"What's so wrong with Spring Thanksgiving?" A familiar voice rang. I groaned, pretending I didn't hear it. I guess it didn't 'roll' with that girl, since she ran right next to me with her sunny, pure smile.

"NOOO!!! TOO BRIGHT!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" I screamed in my head, looking away from her shining smile. I felt like I was talking to the sun, and I was going to burn under its rays.

"What's so wrong with Spring Thanksgiving?" She repeated, though she didn't sound mad that I was ignoring her...Well, it was either that, or her empty head didn't pick up that I didn't want to talk to her.

I sighed, "Its girly, and I would love to see a guy who actually celebrates it..." She giggled a little, and I began to think if her boyfriend, that Gray person, was planning to give her chocolates....He probably was.

"Being a girly man fits him too." I thought, simply in my own world until that CHEERY voice killed my ears once again.

"SO! Whatcha doin?" She chimed. No use ignoring her now....

"...Trying to get to the library..." I mumbled, knowing she wouldn't think anything about it.

"So, you're lost?!" I froze, glaring at her, "YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?!" She gave a hilarious laugh.

"Well, my brother goes by the library, I'll have him lead you there!" I glared even harder, going to instantly reject. The only problem was...THIS GIRL WAS WAY TOO HYPER IN THE MORNING! She grabbed my hand and lead me to this bar. A happy old man was at the counter getting ready to open up.

"Brooo! Your friend needs your help!!~~" She shouted to the next floor, while the old man who was cleaning glasses motioned me over. I sighed, knowing he was probably better company then this girl. I yanked my hand from her's and walked over with only a mere quick glance from the girl

"Sooooo....What do you think?"

"Think of what?..." I mumbled, suddenly regretting my decision.

"Of everything! My daughter, my son, my inn." The guy grinned and I REALLY regretted talking to him now.

"I don't know your son, your daughter is too hyper, and I'm not gay, but your inn is ok....I like wood houses." I rushed, wanted to quickly end this discussion.

"Huh? But, Ann said you met him at the blacksmith's..." My eyes grew wide. The blacksmith's?! Oh no....Don't tell me...

"Your son wouldn't happen to be-" I shouted, slamming the bar counter as hard as I could before getting cut off.

"What do mean my friend needs help?! I don't see any one of my friends I just see a temperamental monster!" I turned around to see the boy I met earlier glaring at me from the second floor balcony, and I turned back to the old man.

"Sir, your son is a son of a bi-" I rushed to tell the horrible truth of his girly, insensitive, incest, annoying, anti chivalrous little son. Except....

"AAAH! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Gray shouted, running down, covering my mouth, and pulling me away with his other arm over my chest to restrain my arms.

"SHE'S SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, SHE KIDS A LOT, SO DON'T TAKE IT TO HEART!" He shouted again as I glanced at the dumbstruck father. The old man suddenly grinned.

"Well, at least introduce us!" I mentally sighed. Obviously Ann got her stupidity from this man. I looked at Gray, did he even know my name?...Probably not. I grinned, that's what he gets for lying.

"Uuuh....He's..Doug....and she...is.........is....." I narrowed my eyes, this was taking much too long. I took my finger and wrote letters on his hand, obviously since I couldn't whisper because of a _certain someone._

"She's...Chris!" I jolted, wanted to stomp on his foot. How the heck did he get Chris from CLAIRE!

"Chris, huh? Cute name! OH! Ann, you said she needed some help, right?" Gray turned around, taking me with him. As for Ann...Well, she took off.

"I'm in a rush, so I'm going ahead!" He shouted, taking me outside. Of course, as soon as we were outside, I stomped on his foot to get him to let go of me.

"Holding a girl's chest is a job for perverts, and we already have enough of them, pervert." His face went red, obviously embarrassed. I mean, who wouldn't be? Still, his face was hilarious! Not that I would show him my laugh or anything. That was a treat for actual _friends_.

"I-I don't have time for this! What did you need anyways?" He gave me a suspicious look as if **I** planned this calamity.

"I didn't need anything. I was going to the library, and when Ann learned I was going to the library, she thought I was lost. Besides, I don't have time for you either." I gave him a smirk, aiming to tick him off.

"...Where exactly do you think the library is anyways?" He gave me a look that OBVIOUSLY said 'I don't believe you.' This guy was way too easy to read.

"North of the square." I blurted out, not letting him say anything about me hesitation. I gave him a confident smirk. Only for him to ME a amused grin.

"Wrong!" I looked at him, my face probably red as all heck on earth, and he still grinned with amusement. What a gentleman.

"I'll show you, but I'm losing any more time, so don't expect me to wait for a slow poke or going to look for you after you get lost."

I glared, "I don't need your help. You'll just get in my way and get a big head." Obviously, I blew a nerve because he glared.

"Listen, I'm not helping because I want to." I glared, ticked off myself.

"THEN DON'T HELP ME AT ALL!" I shouted, marching ahead of him to go to the square. Well, I was, except he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're going the wrong way again!" He paused before sighing, "Come on..." The next thing I knew, I was being pulled by my arm backwards nearly falling from the uncomfortable position. I got my balance and turned around, Gray not even noticing the trouble I was having. It made my blood boil, but before I could say anything, he stopped and pointed to a building.

"There it is. That's the library. Try to remember it and not get lost next time. Ok, idiot?" I glanced at him only to get the sun in my eyes. I was suddenly reminded of them.

I imagined two young boys, about 8 years old, with orange hair, both holding one of my hands, "Here's the bathroom. Anytime you get lost again, just tell us, ok?" The two grinned, one taking his hand to ruffle my hair before they left me.

**-Gray's P.O.V.-**

I looked at her, her head lowered with her hair covering her face, wanting to hurry before Grandpa went and yelled at me for being late again.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I mumbled. I half expected her to yell and march off without going inside. But instead, her grip on my hand got tighter, and I couldn't help but jump and get red in the face. I hate girls! Especially this one, she was probably thinking some evil, bloody thoughts.

I lowered my head to take a look at her face. Surprisingly, instead of seeing a murderous face, it was more like she was tired, or lifeless, or in dream world. She wasn't smiling, glaring, but she didn't have any expression on her face.

I sighed, tapping her head, "Heey. Wake up. I need to get going. I told you I didn't have time for you." She jumped and glanced at me. She jumped again, pulling herself away from me.

"Pervert!" I glared angrily, both our faces obviously red.

"Me?! You're the one who was holding my hand!" My face just got redder, hearing those words was just more embarrassing then the whole thing itself. Plus, Mary might be listening to us right now! I turned to leave before Mary came outside, but Claire grabbed my arm.

I looked at her, and before I could react, she stole my hat. She gave a evil grin.

"I knew it! You DO look like them!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Give that back!" She glared at me, though I should have been the one doing the glaring.

"No! Besides, I hate you a little less without your hat. Also..." She placed it on her own head, heading to the door of the library, "It looks better on me." She went inside, and I froze. If I went inside, then Mary would know I was involved in that awkward conversation with THAT girl, and would misunderstand.....On top of that, if I went inside-

Wait? She went inside? If she went inside, then that means the library is open and....That means I'm late! I froze, not wanting to go to work today, but slowly walked to the blacksmiths...without my hat.

**-Claire's P.O.V.-**

As soon as I was inside, I let out a deep sigh. That conversation was soooo pointless.

"Excuse?...A-are you ok?" I looked up to see a girl with long black hair and glasses. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine. I'm just here to search something on the computer, then I'm leaving." She jumped, and I thought I said something wrong.

"Sorry...We don't have any computers....On the other hand, are you the new resident at the farm?" I nodded before registering the words in my head.

"Wait...No computers?! What kind of library is this?!?!" She laughed a little before smiling.

"Not all libraries have computers, you know. But...they always have books. I can check some out for you. What are you looking for?"

"I'm not checking any books out. I'll read them here...." I moaned. This was so troublesome.

"Ok...What are you looking for? I can show you what we have." She held out a hand to help me up.

"...Farming..." I looked at her hand, but I rejected it completely and stood by myself.

"I see..." She withdrew her hand to her chest and gave me a small smile, "They're over here...." She walked to the bookcase closest to her desk. I gave her a nod and began to scan the books.

It was about an hour later before I had a bunch of bunch of books on the desk, and the bookshelf was nearly empty. That's when I looked over at Mary to see she was gazing at me.

"What?" I spat.

"Oh...um...Do you know Gray?" She said, staring at Grays' hat on my head. I paused, wondering why she curious.

"Yeah. Not that I'm his friend though. We're completely the oppisite." I mumbled, sitting down a the table to scan the books.

"Oh...But, do you think you can become friends with him one day?" She asked, sitting across from me. I glanced at her before looking down at a book.

"Nope. That's impossible." I plainly said, turning the pages and then putting the book aside to read another.

"I see....My name's Mary, and you are?" She said, sounding somewhat disapointed. Why would she care anyways?

"Claire....Claire Johnson. Oh, and if you call me Chris I'll feed you to the lions." She gave me a confused look, obviously not knowing a thing I said....Not that I cared.

"Ok....So, are you living here with your parents?"

"No. I'm living alone." I glared at her, "I don't have parents."

"Sorry." She gave another small smile, "What about a pet?"

I glanced at her, "You're not going to pity me?..."

"Why should I?...You seem fine..." She suddenly went red in the face, "That must sound a little heartless....Sorry."

I smiled a little, shaking my head gently "Its fine." I suddenly paled and looked at the girl. What kind of...power did she have? She just made me smile, and....

"Sorry. I'm busy studying, so, if you don't mind." I glared at her.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be at my desk." She smiled at me, and I returned to my books.

I gave her a glance before halving a book tower in front of me to make a cover. I placed on some glasses, the overly SQUARE (not rectangle) glasses fit me perfectly, but made me look so...so weird that even I, who usually was unmovable by comments, was too embarressed to be seen.

**-Gray's POV-**

I had only just got in the door, when my grandpa began yelling. I didn't listen much, but even without knowing what he was saying, I knew he was peeved. I was getting a peeved myself, wondering how long grandpa would take for this lecture of his.

He gave a wearily sigh, ending this hourly lesture. Only 5 more to go...I slowly walked to my area, already tired and worn out despite the day still being young.

"Oh yeah. How's Claire?" Grandpa looked up at me, as I stared him in the eye for a second.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said with a sigh, looking back at the earrings I was working.

My grandpa groaned, "I know you didn't like her, but that's no way you treat a newcomer. Didn't Doug ever tell you that?! It must be all very confusing for Claire, espeically being so young." I gazed at him before realizing something. He couldn't be talking about Chris...could he? Wait, no....I'm the one talking about Claire. I must have gotten her name wrong.

I gave a little sigh, "She's lively. Lively enough to get lost and then steal my hat after I help her out...."

Saibara chuckled a little, "And here I thought you two would be enemies. Lucky you, to have such a reliable friend." I glared at my table, finding him a little more then just biased. Here she was, only known grandpa for a few days and already getting praise.

After work, I made my way to the library, wondering if Claire was still there. As I opened the door, I saw a castle of books on a table, and Mary was searching in her closet for something. I walked over to her, seeing her reach for a pile of blankets at the top. I couldn't help help but chuckle.

Mary snapped toward me, obviously startled, "S-sorry...I didn't notice you coming in Gray..." I blushed a little at the innocent little Mary.

"Whatcha doin?" I managed to say, barely holding back my red face.

"I'm trying to get a blanket. A girl came in and fell asleep, so...." She managed a soft giggle, being the kind selfless girl she is.

"I'll get for you." I quickly offered, stepping closer and reached for the blankets. It took me a second to realize Mary was in between me and the shelf, but when I saw how close we were...I felt my face redden with embarrassment. Mary's face redden also, and I my heart skipped a beat.

I was frozen, but I felt myself inch closer despite all odds. Mary seemed to tighten, her hands clenched closely to her chest. It only made me more nervous and I quickly fought my urges. I grabbed the blanket and rushed out to the table with the paper fortress.

I saw the certain blonde asleep on the table, wearing ridiculous square glasses. Did she think she looked good with them or something? I couldn't bare see her with it on, and I cautiously tried to sneak the glasses off her.

"What a pervert. Striping off a lady's belongings while she's asleep...." I froze, looking at the half open eyes. My face redden, glaring at her as if it would make things better.

"Gray.....I never knew you like that.....Though that would explain...." I nearly fell apart there. Turning around, I indeed saw Mary who now classified me as a pervert.

"N-N-NO! Mary, Claire's trying to brainwash you. She simply too ugly in those glasses!!" I blurted out. Anything was better then having her think I was pervert!

"....You think I'm ugly?" I glanced over at Claire, who hung her head sadly. Frozen in place, I looked at Mary who gave a sad, disappointing look.

"Y-you're not ugly! You're pretty! The prettiest girl I've ever seen!!!" I shouted before freezing. That sounded horrible.

"Ohhh....So you've noticed?" I looked at her quick enough to see her push back a strand of hair. Mary gave a cheerful giggle, and I couldn't help but feel satisfied. "See ya." Claire stood and, not even giving us a mere glance, left. Now it was just me and Mary. I felt the redness rise and I looked at her to see she too was red with embarrassment.

"....Sooo..." I daringly walked a little closer, a little nervous.

".....So....A-are you looking for a book?" She softly asked, seemingly embarrassed from the previous event as well. I figured I should lighten the mood a little...I need.....A joke....A joke of some kind....What's a good joke? I'm not good with jokes at all.....

"I'm looking for this book." I blurted out, gingerly poking her forehead. It might not be any good, but it was the best I got. Unfortunately, Mary didn't seem to find it so funny. She paled and ran out. I paled myself, a little shocked that Mary ran from me.

"Ahh! S-SORRY CLAIRE!! I-IT'S JUST....just...." I heard Mary shouting, and I glanced at the doorway to see the monster blonde.

"Don't worry, Mary! This guy touching you? Let me take care of it!" She shouted, overly excited of the whole thing. I gave a tired sigh. I mean, what else could this girl do to make me any more exhausted? Oh yeah, she could attack me.

She charged right at me, and I attempted to hold her back. We locked hands, trying to push each other down. It seemed this little monster had enough strength to hold me back...for now that is. Wait....Why the heck was I so into a fight? I growled, angry that I played right into the demon's trap. Before I realized it, I was hit right...._*ahem*_ right there..... I fell to my knees in agonizing pain. Of course, I KNEW who the culprit was. There was no doubt about that it was Claire. I glared up at her in anger and pain, not exactly shocked at her actions. I mean....This WAS Claire we were talking about.

"That's cheating!" I shouted, looking up at the smug little blonde.

"There's no cheating in street fighting." She smirked. God I hate this type of girl. Mary rushed to my side.

"A-are you ok?" Mary murmured, staring at me with her grey eyes.

"D-did I kill him?" Claire stuttered, "Oh wait, that's just his face....Too bad...." I flinched. So much for trying to show sympathy....Is Claire even human?

"Oh darn....I guess we have to give him to a doctor to see what the cause of death is...." Claire mumbled angrily. Wait? Was she trying to _help_ me?! Claire walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I expected her to tow me to the clinic, but instead....she tried to _drag_ me there!! What kind of human being does that?

"Ahh! C-Claire, I don't think he'll need a doctor for....for th-this...." Her face grew red, but I sighed of relief. She was right, I DIDN'T need a doctor! Especially if this monster was going to kill me on the way there. Besides, what could the doctor do?

**-Claire's POV-**

This is getting reeeeaaalllllyyyy boring.

"Alrighty then....I'll just make my leave then!~" I chimed, though my face clearly looked bored with the situation. I marched outside, wondering what perverted things Gray would do to Mary while I was gone, before attempting a walk back home.

**Whoot. I think this was pretty good this time!~ Please look at my profile~ (No reason in truth, but it has some stuff about what I'm planning for future fanfics and all~! Which you might like!~)**


End file.
